National Magic University
The National Magic University (国立魔法大学) was founded at the old Nerima Garrison. On the surface, the land was empty after the expansion of the Asaka Garrison absorbed by the Nerima Garrison, however, hence the approval for construction of the University played a part in combining the Nerima and Asaka Garrisons. Volume 12, Chapter 10 Background In the modern age, Magicians were required to marry early. This was especially the case for female Magicians so that they could marry quickly and bear children. It wasn't strange for female students to suddenly drop out to raise children. Volume 11, Chapter 15 The University handles a lot of research for the country and important requests for national defense. Volume 18, Chapter 10 The Yotsuba Family and Saegusa Family both influence the University and have the research laboratories conduct work for them. Dream Game The University's Military Research Department created scenario's for a simulation game. Volume 5, Friendship, Trust and the Dubious Lolicon The investigative power of the University is extremely high. The gossip sites masquerading as news sites of normal media organizations can't even begin to come close. They're almost comparable to military or intelligence agencies. Developers of new magic in addition to being given access to the resources of the University are also granted various privileges, but their identity is also examined in detail. Volume 4, Chapter 8 The University severely restricts outsiders from freely coming and going. There were fake students sent to the University under the guise of mutual research. Volume 9, Chapter 3 Rules and Regulations The dress code is entirely up to the students, providing that it comply's with public decorum. Any warning is usually restricted to mutual warnings between students. Carrying CADs is allowed on the campus and the standards around magic use are also more relaxed when compared to the Magic High Schools. The use of magic in general areas is allowed, even if not used in research labs or experimental rooms. Admission Individuals who are recommended by the Magic High Schools or those who pass the thesis preliminaries in each school are allowed to attend. Volume 6, Chapter 1 A diploma from a Magic High School is a prerequisite for attending, but there are exceptions like Kichijouji Shinkurou discovering the Cardinal Codes. Volume 6, Chapter 2 Curriculum *Magician Curriculum: focuses on the practical skills of Magicians *Magic Artificer (魔工師): focuses on engineering and other CAD related skills *Magic Researcher (魔工技師): focuses on theoretical knowledge Career path after Graduation At least 45% of graduates choose to pursue a career in the military or one affiliated with it. Volume 12, Chapter 13 Students Undergraduate School 'School Year 2096' ''First Year :Juumonji Katsuto, Saegusa Mayumi, Ichihara Suzune Volume 11, Epilogue Second Year :Tsutsumi Kanata Afterword Third Year : Fourth Year :Tsukuba Yuuka Volume 16, Chapter 2 'School Year 2097' First Year : Second Year :Juumonji Katsuto, Saegusa Mayumi, Ichihara Suzune Third Year :Tsutsumi Kanata Fourth Year'' : Alumni/Alumna :Fujibayashi Kyouko Volume 7, Chapter 9, Shibata Katsushige , Tsutsumi Kotona , Tsukuba Yuuka Graduate School :Tsukuba Yuuka Volume 21, Chapter 1 Staff Instructors *Tsuzura Kazuo - He was sent to First High School to be a teacher. *Jennifer Smith - She was sent to First High School to be a teacher for the Magic Engineering Course. Volume 12, Chapter 5 References Category:Japan Category:Schools Category:Location Category:National Magic University